


Letting Off Steam

by tashapaige



Series: Multifandom Drabbles & One Shots [9]
Category: Arrow (TV 2012)
Genre: Angst with a Happy Ending, F/M, Fighting, Protective Oliver, Reader-Insert
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-06
Updated: 2016-06-06
Packaged: 2018-07-12 15:25:58
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,020
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7111459
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tashapaige/pseuds/tashapaige





	Letting Off Steam

Oliver set his bow back in place on its stand and walked over to Felicity who had her face in her computers, like always. You and Oliver had just arrived back from a mission and you had screwed up, bad. Sara was out with Laurel that night and you just happened to have training martial arts. Although you worked with Felicity most nights with the IT part of 'Team Arrow', you also had some training from when you were in the army.

That was before you had been injected with Mirakuru. The same night they took Roy to inject him, they injected you. Oliver had given you the cure but there was always a bit left inside you. Sometimes when you were angry, you lost control and the only person who was able to calm you was Oliver. He was the one who saved you and calmed you down the first time you went psycho. Ever since then he's been a sort of anchor for you.

Oliver had asked if you wanted to help him on the mission that night, and of course you said yes! Let's be honest, who wouldn't have said yes?

The dark purple leather top and bottoms fit tightly to your figure, outlining your curves and highlighting your features. You couldn't be bothered to change out of your suit. After striding over to the practise dummy you started throwing punches, slowly building up the force of your punches. Oliver eventually came over to you, to talk to you. He stood in just his leather, suit pants, watching you smash at the dummy, until he finally spoke up.

"(Y/N)-" He started but was cut off by a jaw breaking punch to his face. You smashed your fist into his jaw and, as if in slow motion, watched as his face moved sideways in sync with you hand. Time caught up with itself again and Oliver was looking away from you with blood coming from his mouth. Not a whole lot, but enough to know that your seriously hurt him. He spat the blood out onto the floor and turned his head back to you.

"Oliver! Oh my God, are you okay?" You saw Felicity get up from her seat and start to walk over to the two of you. Oliver turned to face her and put his hand up, telling her to stop walking.

"I'm fine." He mumbled and turned back to you. Your eyes narrowed and jaw locked in place. Oliver tilted his head to the side for a second before throwing a punch towards you. Blocking it, you lunged kicked him above his hip. He winced at the impact but kept fighting; the two of you throwing punches and dodging each other.

"(Y/N), you need to calm down." Oliver spoke, calmly and quietly. He had you held in a position where it was near impossible to break free of. You elbowed him in the chest and kicked backwards, hitting him in the stomach. He let go of you and held his stomach where you kicked him.

"Stop it! You're hurting him!" You heard Felicity call out to you, drawing your attention to her. She immediately shut up when she saw your face, glaring at her. You looked back to see Oliver's head down and his left hand clutching his bare, bruised stomach. Your face softened when you realised that you had done this to him. You were about to reach down to see if he needed help when he grabbed your arm and pulled it behind you. He spun you around and pinned you to the wall, his chest on your back.

"You need to calm down." He whispered in your ear. You nodded quickly as a single tear fell down your cheek and dripped onto the ground below. He let go of you and you stood there, facing the wall in shame.

"I'm sorry." You whispered, more to yourself than the others, but they heard. Diggle simply smiled at you as he left the building; he had to get home. Felicity walked over to you and hugged you awkwardly from behind. She whispered a small, "it's okay," before leaving after Dig.

Then they were all gone, and it was just you and Oliver. You finally turned around to face him, although you didn't look him in the eyes; you couldn't. He walked towards you and hugged you as you silently cried into his chest. He understood how hard it was for you, as it had left Roy's system completely but it was different with you. The Mirakuru didn't completely leave your system. It bonded with you on a molecular level; meaning it would never leave you, not completely.

"Hey, hey shhh." He shushed you as your crying started to subside. "It's okay." He spoke softly and smoothly, trying to calm you down. It worked, and the crying soon stopped, leaving you just leaning on his chest. He gently pushed you away from his body as he looked down into your (e/c) eyes. He loved your eyes like you loved his oceanic blue ones.

"I love you," He said and paused, as if looking for something else to say, "so much." He spoke softly once again. It wasn't the first time he'd told you he loved you, but it still felt amazing every time he did. You smiled up at him and leaned up as he leaned down. His soft lips collided with yours and it felt like pure bliss. You smiled into the kiss as you felt him snake his arms around your waist, pulling you closer.

Pulling back for air, you breathed in deep then spoke. "I love you too." He smiled down at you and pulled you in for another kiss. With no warning whatsoever, he poked you in the back, in a spot you found particularly ticklish. You pulled away from him immediately with furrowed eyebrows and looked at him as he chuckled to himself. Gently, you fake-punched him in the stomach and breathed a laugh.

The two of you stayed there, just mucking around with each other.


End file.
